Devoted
by AlbertaGirl78
Summary: After a year, Edward has about given up on the love of his life returning to him. But a voice mail message leaves him reeling and hoping for her return. A Christmas gift for my Beta CullenSweetheart.


**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, Blake Shelton owns Austin. But this story... it's all mine.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS from Canada. **

**This story is slightly unbetaed, cause it's a gift for my amazing beta, my soul writer and most importantly, my friend. CullenSweetheart (aka Shannon), thank you for all the support you have given to me over the last several months, you are an amazing friend, and I don't know what I would do without you. I know you've already read another version of this, and I said that I was going to use it as a contest entry, but I wanted it to be a Christmas gift to you.**

**To all my readers, this story is slightly based on the song Austin by Blake Shelton. I hope you enjoy! **

_My Edward,_

_ I wanted you to know that I would never take this decision lightly. The truth is, I love you more than life itself, but I just can't do this anymore. I love the passion we share, in and out of the bedroom, but sometimes, Baby, you just take things way too far._

_ I know you love me Edward. It's in everything you do and say. But, there is absolutely no need to constantly act like, for lack of a better term, a possessive asshole. At the bar last night, that guy simply tipped his hat at a lady when I walked by. I was coming back from the bathroom and he was blocking the hallway. I said, "Excuse me" and he tipped his hat at me then stepped to the side. Didn't even say a word. The next thing I knew you had him on the fucking ground. Really Edward? Was that necessary? For God's sake, it's not like he felt me up. And then when we got home you got mad at me for being upset about it? It broke my heart when you accused me of flirting with him. When Edward? When did I ever give you a reason to doubt me? In the two years we've been together have I ever made you think I would cheat on you? Fuck, look at you! I'd be a fool to cheat on you._

_ Every time we go out, at LEAST five girls make a pass at you. You come home with numbers stuffed in your pockets for God's sake! Some of them do it right in front of me! Do I beat the shit out of each of them? No. I don't because I know who you're going home with. I know who you love and I fucking know whose thighs your head is between every night. Don't you know the same thing?_

_ And before you think it, no, I'm not rushing into this decision. I have been thinking about it for months now. The possessive streak you have is fine sometimes, but lately it's off the charts and I have no clue why. What are you afraid of Edward? That you're going to lose me? Don't you see that this is the very reason I AM leaving? My heart is shattered, that I can promise you. I've never loved anyone like I love you Edward Anthony Cullen, and I doubt I ever will again._

_ Please respect me enough to leave me alone for a while. I'm not going to tell you where I'm going because I know you. I know how you are and you would just come find me and try to drag me back here. Things would stay the same and I'd be miserable. I need some time and no, I don't know how long, but I know that I need to sort thru all of this on my own. You distract me and I can't afford that right now. Thank you for an amazing two years Edward. I need you to promise me that you'll try to move on. You have so much to offer the right woman. I had hoped that it was me but I'm afraid it isn't. That thought alone makes me want to die. Whatever you do though, please don't make the same mistake again. If you love her, you need to trust her. When another man looks at her, hold your head higher because she belongs to you. Don't fly off the handle._

_ Take care of yourself, please? I'll always love you Edward. Always._

_Love,_

_Bella_

For what was probably the millionth time, I read the letter that my Bella had left on our bed a year ago. She left me and the life we had built and took my heart with her. It had been a year since I had been able to look into her chocolate brown eyes or touched her soft skin. It had been almost a year since my Mamma gave me a kick in the pants, she and my family where there for me when I needed them, but were they ever pissed when Bella left.

It didn't me long to realize that she didn't leave. I pushed her away. She gave me no reason to ever think that she would do anything but stay devoted to me, to our relationship. But back then, I saw every man that even glanced at her as a threat. She didn't understand just how beautiful she was, but I was the stupid one, I was the one that played the part of the jealous, hot headed, possessive boyfriend perfectly. All because I was scared that one day, she would notice them, noticing her and just up and leave. I was stupid and stubborn and didn't listen to her when she tried to tell me and it caused me to lose the only girl I would ever love.

The night she left, we had gone to Sooners in Ardmore with Jasper and Alice. The girls had gone to the bathroom, and I decided I should probably do the same thing. Heading down the hallway towards the back of the bar, I saw red. My girl was smiling up at some guy in a white cowboy hat. Before I could stop myself, I had the guy pinned to the floor with my forearm. I grinned at little at the fact that he was having trouble breathing. Served him right for hitting on my girl. Bella and Alice were screaming at me to let him up, but before I did, I let the guy know, in no uncertain terms, that if he ever even thought of looking at my girl again, I would have his dick as a hood ornament on my Chevy.

Bella had tears and disappointment in her eyes as she asked Alice and Jasper to drive her home. Which my beer goggled mind had me thinking that maybe it was because she was guilty, that maybe she was flirting with that asshole. So being the rocket scientist I was that night, I had a few more beer and headed home. I sealed my fate that night, accusing her of flirting, even went as low as accusing her of cheating on me. Those were my last words to her before I passed out on the couch. When I woke up, mid afternoon the next day, my first thought other than the pounding hangover, was anger at Bella for letting me sleep half the day away. When she didn't respond to me shouting for her, I looked out the front window and noticed that her car wasn't there. I thought she had gone to Alice's. But when I went into the shower to clean up, I noticed that the room was very bare. All of Bella's stuff was missing. I started to panic. I went into our room. The bed looked untouched, but Bella's dresser didn't. All of the knickknacks and pictures she liked to have were gone; the drawers were wide open and empty. The only thing left was her cell phone and one framed picture, a picture that had been taken of us at Jasper and Alice's wedding the year before. I picked it up and sank down on the bed. That's when I noticed the letter.

I hate how I reacted. I trashed our bedroom. Breaking everything I could touch, except for that framed picture, then stormed out of the house. I went over to Jasper's, sure that Bella would be there. Alice told me, in no uncertain terms, that if I wanted to speak to anyone, I would have to calm down. So being the gracious guy that I was, I told her to fuck off. Jasper didn't take kindly to that, and told me that I needed to leave.

"Whoa, you know that I put up with a lot of your shit. But you will NOT come into my home and disrespect my wife. You need to leave before I put my fist through your face."

I left without another word, and ended up at my parents place. My younger brother Emmett, who, at the time, was still living at home, was the only one there. I vented to him about Bella leaving. I was not kind. Every other word out of my mouth was bitch and fuck.

"So, where's she now? You gonna go find her and drag her back?" He asked, a smirk on his face.

"I don't fuckin' know. I tried to talk to Alice, but she and Jasper kicked me out."

"What the fuck did you say to them to have 'em kick you out?"

"Well, when Alice wouldn't talk to me, I told her to go fuck herself."

Emmett's eyes went wide. "What the hell, Edward? When the hell did you turn into such a fuckin' ass hole?" He asked, sounding like he was getting pissed off at me too.

"When my fuckin' girlfriend started flirting with other men, and then leaving in the middle of the night like a fuckin' bitchy coward."

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN!" I heard my Momma bellow from behind me. "When did you lose all the good sense and manners that I drilled into that male brain of yours?"

I winced and turned to face my Momma as Emmett slowly crept from the room. You would never know to look at her that Esme Cullen was me and Emmett's mother. She was a tiny thing, no taller than 5 feet. With long, caramel colored hair and pretty green eyes. Emmett and I both towered over her. Me at 6'3" and Em at 6'5".

"What are you doin' disrespecting your girl like that for?" She asked, her voice demanding the truth.

"She left Momma. Just packed up while I was passed out last night and left, didn't tell me where she was goin', didn't even take her cell phone with her. Just left me a note basically tellin' me to go to hell."

Momma just shook her head. "I have a feelin' that this letter said a lot more than you're lettin' on. I'm also thinkin' that she finally had enough of your thick, stubborn, jealous and possessive attitude and told ya so in that letter. Am I right?"

"Momma! I'm your son, aren't you supposed to take my side?"

She just shook her head at me. "Edward, I'm gonna tell you something, and you'd better listen good. You drove that girl away. She was the best dam thing that EVER happened to ya, and all you did was push and push and push. I saw how you reacted when another man even glanced at her. Did she EVER give you a reason to let you think that she was gonna cheat on you? Did she ever do anything to cause you to think that she would disrespect you like that?"

"Of course not."

"So then why in all that is holy would you treat her like she was your possession? Like she was just something to hang off your arm? Don't you love her?"

"Of course I love her, Momma. She's my life."

"Well, when ya love someone as much as you say you love Bella. You treat them a hell of a lot better. Now, you are gonna to find out where that girl went, and you are going to fix this. I mean it. I love that girl like she's my own and if I lose her because of your attitude, I am gonna take your daddy's belt to your ass! Oh, and you'd better worry about how your Daddy is gonna react. He told you many times over the last few years, that you were not treating that girl right. When he finds out that you drove her away, you're gonna have one tanned ass."

I cringed back and held up my hands knowing that even though I was 28 years old, my Momma spoke the truth.

"I've only looked at Alice and Jasper's. I'm going to head over to the hospital to see if she went to work today too. I can't call her phone, cause she left it. I don't know where else she would go." I said, letting out a frustrated breath and gripping the hair on the top of my head with both hands.

"Well, then I suggest you get your ass movin'."

I didn't find her that day. Once I found out that she had quit her job with no notice, the worry began to set in. When my anger was completely gone, I went back over to Alice and Jasper's. After I apologized to both of them for my behavior that morning, all Alice could tell me was that Bella had sent her a text at 8 that morning.

**Alice, I've reached my limit. I'm leavin. I love him, but I just can't do it anymore. If you see him, tell him I love him. Don't know where I'm headed yet, but I will text or call soon. ~~Bella **

She tried to text her back, but never got a response. When I told her that Bella had left her phone on the dresser, Alice started to cry. I was really beginning to see how many people my behavior had affected. We all lost someone we loved dearly because I was an asshole. I lost the love of my life.

Over the next year, I tried to move on like she asked me to. But the closest I ever came to actually trying was one night about 5 months after she left; I was in Oklahoma City for work Being the foreman for my Daddy's ranch meant that I needed to meet with prospective cattle buyers in the city. Emmett tagged along and we decided to make a weekend out of it. Saturday night we decided to hit up some honkytonk a few blocks away from the hotel. A few beer in, I saw a familiar face in the crowd. When she noticed me a huge smile spread across her face.

'Well, Edward Cullen, this is a face I didn't expect to see here. How are ya?"

"Lauren Mallory? Wow, I'm okay, how 'bout you?" I asked as she pulled me in for a hug.

"Good, really good. I'm living here and teaching high school English."

"Good for you!" I said with a smile. Lauren and I went to high school together, we dated off and on the whole four years, but we went off permanently when she moved away for school. She was my first everything, but I never did fall in love with her. No, the honor of my first and only love went to Bella. Lauren and I sat and talked for a while, Emmett was shocked to see her too, but he abandoned me with Lauren once he found a dance partner for the night.

"So, Edward, no girlfriend or wife?" Lauren asked, her eyes showing her curiosity.

"No, actually." I said, my heart stuttering at another thought of my Bella.

"What a coincidence. I'm single too." She said with a wink.

I let out a chuckle, and tried to think. Was I ready to try to move on? I took a deep breath and asked her for a dance. She smiled and her answer was to stand and take my hand.

I pulled her into my arms and started swaying to the music. But something wasn't right. She wasn't the right height, my arms didn't sit just right, her hair was the wrong shade of brown and she wore the wrong perfume. I felt my body tense up when I realized that I just wasn't ready to move on yet. Lauren must have taken the tension as the good kind and smiled up at me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down closer. Her lips found mine and she sighed. I really tried to feel something, anything. I deepened the kiss and pulled her close, trying to just feel something. But I felt nothing. She pulled away and smiled.

"Wow." Her cheeks were flushed, just like when we were teenagers, it was how I always knew if I was going to get lucky or not.

I just smiled tightly. Her hands ran up and down my neck. I reached up and grasped them, pulling them down. Her smiled disappeared.

"What's wrong?" She asked, the curiosity back.

"I can't do this."

"What can't you do, Edward?"

"I may be single, but my heart still belongs to someone else. I have a feeling it always will." I confessed.

Lauren pulled away, looking disappointed. "Who is she?"

"Bella."

"So, if you're in love with this Bella, why are you single? Where is she?'

"She left me 5 months ago, and all I know is that she's somewhere in Texas."

Lauren kept asking questions, and I kept answering them. I had a feeling that she was trying to convince me that I should move on, with her, but I didn't take the bait. She left the bar about an hour later, pissed off at me, but I couldn't find it in myself to care. I left at the end of the night alone. Emmett had gone home with his dance partner, a girl from our neck of the woods named Rosalie, so I headed back to the hotel.

I tossed and turned that entire night. When Emmett got back early the next morning claiming he was in love, I just shook my head at him. I made him drive home and the entire drive I tried to think of ways to win my Bella back. She still spoke to Alice on occasion, but never more than once a month. Alice didn't even know where she was; just that she was safe and living close to her Momma. Which could mean a lot of places, her Momma was living in Dallas and that was a huge area to cover. I tried to call her there once, but the number that I had had been disconnected.

I didn't know if Bella would ever try to call me, but I needed her to know that I would never give up on her, on us. She needed to know that I had changed, that losing her had opened my eyes, that possessive and jealous Edward was gone for good. Alice was the one who suggested leaving something on my voice mail. So that if she ever called, and I wasn't able to answer the phone, she would still know. I didn't have a cell phone until after she left, so that's how the answering machine at the house ended up with a new outgoing message every few days.

The first one I left was simple.

**Hey, this is Edward. I'm out in the fields today. So leave a message and I'll get back to you when I can. If this is my Tex, I'm so sorry and I still love you.**

Alice thought what I was doing was romantic; especially using the nickname I had used from the day I met my girl from Texas. I was only thinking of Bella, and how much I missed her, how much I loved her and how much I wanted her back home with me.

I changed the message often. Usually to let any caller know when I would be around, but the last part of the message stayed the same. If I was ever lucky enough to have her call me, I needed her to know.

As the year continued, so did my lonely life. My Momma and Daddy were none to happy when I told them that Bella was gone, likely for good. It took Daddy a good month to talk to me again. Bella was the daughter he'd never had. Momma just shook her head when ever I saw her. I thought about my Tex every day. Wondering if she had moved on, was she with someone else and if she was, did he love her like I always would?

Emmett and Rosalie, the girl he met in the city, were getting closer. She just lived in Madill, so they were able to see each other quite a bit. It kind of depressed me seeing all the happy couples around me, my parents, Jasper and Alice, my brother and Rosalie. I tended to avoid them if they were all going to be together. I spent a lot of time at home; the bar and a lot of my other usual activities had lost their appeal. The only thing I did was work. I saved up a ton of money and was able to fix up the house that I had bought just before I met Bella, she always complained about the little things that were wrong with it. Well, if I ever got lucky enough to have her back, she wouldn't recognize the place for all the changes I made.

Now, it's been a year. My heart still wants her with me. But this weekend is all about Emmett; I'm heading with him, Jasper and Daddy to celebrate Emmett's last few day of bachelorhood. He and Rosalie would be married in two weeks. I worked all day and had to get home to change and shower before taking the Chevy over to go pick up the rest of the guys. My truck was the only one big enough for all of us. My machine was blinking with a message. I checked it quickly before heading to clean up. It was a hang up. Which annoyed me, why let it go through the entire message to just hang up?

Once I was ready, I changed the message on the machine again.

**You've reached Edward. I am heading into the city this weekend and won't be back till Sunday afternoon. You can leave a message or reach me then. And if this is my Tex, I'm sorry; I still love you, so much. **

The weekend ended up being a great time. We played mini golf, Emmett had found some batting cages that we spent a few hours at, and then we went to a bar that Jasper and I hung out in when we were in college. Emmett got completely hammered and I stayed completely sober. Wishing it was me and Bella instead of Emmett and Rose. I was so happy for them, but I was really feeling sorry for myself.

We left the city late Sunday afternoon and I was pulling into my driveway by 5. I tossed my duffle on my bed and went to grab a beer. I popped the top and walked into the living room, I saw the light blinking on my answering machine and hit play as I walked by.

The voice I heard caused me to freeze, my beer slipping from my fingers and the bottle breaking as it hit the floor.

"Um, hi Edward. Please call me. 682-555-1901." She said almost sounding nervous. Hearing my Bella's voice was like my heart had begun to beat again. I couldn't get to the phone fast enough. I didn't even get to dial when there was a pounding at my front door and Emmett letting him self in.

"Yo, bro. Rosie still has some of the girls over, so I thought I'd hide out here for a few hours." He bellowed as he waltzed into the living room. "Whoa, what did you do? What a waste of a good beer!" He said shaking his head.

"Yeah, I didn't grab it right and it slipped. Was just going to clean it up." I quickly cleaned up the spilled beer and broken bottle. Then tried for 15 minutes to convince Emmett to leave, but he wasn't budging. I finally gave up grabbed my cell phone and headed for my truck. I drove around to the back of the house and into the field, down the embankment and behind some trees that lined the property. I took a deep breath and dialed the number she had left.

I stopped breathing when I heard her answer.

"Hello?"

I tried to regain control of myself, tried to stop the tears that I knew were going to come. I was a fucking 29 year old man; tears were not part of the package. But they came anyway.

"Bella?" I breathed out.

I heard her gasp. "Edward? Oh, Edward. I didn't think you'd call. I'm so sorry I left like I did, I'm so sorry if I interrupted your weekend with your new girlfriend or your wife, I just had to tell you that I'm sorry, hoping maybe for some closure, to move on…"

I quickly cut off what was sure to turn into a long winded ramble session.

"Bella, sweetheart, it's okay. I'm just amazed to hear from you at all. It's been too long since I heard your beautiful voice."

I heard her sigh sadly. "It's been too long since I've heard yours too. I've missed you, a lot."

My heart felt like it was beating again. "Oh Tex, you don't even know how much I've missed you."

She gasped again. "You don't hate me? Cause I'm so sorry."

"Bella, baby, it's okay. I forgave you a long time ago. I could never hate you, ever."

"Good, that's good. So um, your voice mail message…" She stopped talking mid sentence.

"Yeah?"

"Um, was it true?"

"Every word." I stated with conviction. "I never stopped loving you, not for one second."

She sighed again, this time it was happier. "Can I come see you?"

I sat up straighter in my truck seat. "Of course. When can you be here?"

She let out a little giggle and it shot straight to my heart. "Are you busy tomorrow? We could meet in town for lunch?"

That was Monday and Daddy had told me to take the day off. "Actually tomorrow is great. I'm not workin'"

"Okay. Meet me at the diner. I'll be there at noon."

"I'll be there Tex."

"Bye, Edward."

I hung up with her and headed back to the house. Emmett hadn't even noticed that I was gone; he was absorbed in a football game. I was still reeling from the fact that Bella had called me and that I was going to see her beautiful face again. The only way I could see her face was in the one photo she had left behind, it sat on my nightstand and had not moved since the day she left. I grabbed another beer and slowly made my way back to the living room and threw myself into my recliner. Thankfully, twenty minutes after I sat down, Rosalie called and told Emmett he could go home, so I didn't have to try and keep up a conversation or entertain him anymore. He clapped me on the shoulder and headed home. Leaving me to my thoughts of seeing my Tex again.

I was antsy, pacing around the living room, wandering around the house, imagining Bella in the renovated kitchen and the freshly painted rooms. Then I started worrying that she was coming to say goodbye for good because she had truly moved on, that I had lost her to some faceless guy down in Texas.

After an hour, I glanced at the clock and saw that it was only 8, I finally gave up on my pacing and decided to take a shower. It wasn't a very long one, just long enough and hot enough to release the tension I was feeling in my back. I climbed out, dried myself off and wrapped a towel around myself. I was going to make sure everything was locked up and then head to bed. I walked past the living room towards the kitchen and heard my name called softly from the living room. I spun around and there was my Tex, sitting on the couch. I shook my head and rubbed both hands over my face.

"Fuck, I think I've finally lost it. Seeing her when she isn't really there." I muttered to myself. I looked up again, fully expecting her to be gone, but she was still sitting there, a shy smile on her face.

"Hey Cowboy." She said.

"Bella? Is that really you? I'm not seein' things?"

"No, I'm here. I couldn't wait till tomorrow. I'm sorry I just showed up. I still have my key; I hope you don't mind me using it. Your girlfriend won't mind will she?"

"Whoa, Tex. Slow down. It's fine. You're fine. And there's no girlfriend to mind. It's just me." I took a step towards her, my hands itching to touch her. She stood and took a step back. The confusion must have shown on my face.

"Sorry Cowboy. But if you don't get some clothes on, I am going to do something I can't do until we clear the air."

I looked down at myself and realized that I was just in a towel. I nodded at her and ran to the bedroom. I pulled on some sweatpants and a t-shirt and ran back to the living room, but she was gone. I rubbed my face again, thinking I had gone insane, until I heard someone moving around the kitchen. I walked in and she was standing staring at the new cabinets.

"When did you do this?" She asked, her finger running along the new countertop.

"It was finally complete about a month ago."

"It's beautiful."

"It sure is. It's exactly what you said that you wanted."

She looked up at me, shock coloring her face. "You did this for me?"

"Of course I did." She smiled up at me and walked over to the kitchen table. My fingers were still itching to reach out and touch her. But I knew that once I touched her, I would never stop, and it was important that we talked.

We sat down across from each other and I took a deep breath.

"You look good." I said a little bit awkwardly.

"Thanks, you haven't changed."

I felt the sting of the words, I knew that she only meant that I didn't look any different, but I needed her to know that it was the only thing that hadn't changed.

"But I have. Losing you was a huge wake up call."

I could see her shoulders tense and she immediately looked down at the tabletop. "I..I'm so sorry Edward. Alice told me how much you suffered after I left and I…"

I cut her off again, "Bella, I only have one question." She looked up at me, her brown eyes filled with sadness and tears. "Why?"

"Because, at the time, I thought it was the only way. I'd tried talking to you, several times, but you never listened. You didn't seem to realize that there was no reason to be jealous, and the possessiveness was getting to be a burden. At first, I was ecstatic that you wanted everyone to know that I was your girl, but it quickly started getting to me. Especially when you got mad at your own brother for wanting to dance with me at Ally and Jasper's wedding."

I hung my head in shame. I really was a possessive jackass. "Tex, I don't know what else to say other than I'm sorry. My family warned me that I'd drive you away, but I couldn't see past my own jealously."

"It took me a long time to realize that you loved me. Alice helped me figure out that it was your insecurities that made you react the way that you did. After months of worrying and crying myself to sleep, that night at the bar was the last straw. I realized that the only way you would figure out that your behavior was wrong, was to act upon what I'd warned you I'd do."

I nodded my head. She was right, she had tried to tell me many times that I had nothing to worry about, she had cried many tears after a fight over how I'd behaved.

We sat at the kitchen table talking for several hours; both of us clearing the air about what we'd both done wrong. Around midnight, we moved to the living room. We still hadn't touched and my fingers were aching from the restraint. Just as she was about to sit on the couch, I cleared my throat.

"Tex, I really need to hug you. Can I please?"

She looked up at me, her brown eyes showing a mix of emotions and after a long beat of silence, she nodded her head.

I quickly pulled her into my arms and was assaulted with just how right she felt. She wrapped her arms around chest and let out a shuddered sigh. I pulled her in tight and kissed the top of her head. She immediately stilled.

"I'm sorry, I just needed…" She stopped me by looking up at me and shaking her head.

"No, Edward, it's okay. I'm just.." Her eyes filled with tears, I automatically reached up, cupped her face in my hand and rubbed my thumb over her cheek.

"Don't cry." Without a thought, I leaned over and placed my lips on her forehead. She sighed again.

"Edward." She whispered and looked back up at me.

"What is it, baby?"

"I knew that as soon as I was back in your arms that I would feel like I was home again. I still love you Edward."

"I love you too Tex."

She stood up on her toes and pressed her soft lips to mine. It felt like I was breathing again. I crushed her to my chest and deepened the kiss she had started. We broke away when breathing became a problem.

"I missed that." I said as I pressed my forehead to hers.

"I did too. So much."

I smiled and sat down on the couch, pulling her into my lap and then pressing my lips to hers again. Things escalated quickly. Our shirts were removed and I was lying on top of her on the couch. I pulled away and looked down at her.

"Fuck, you're even more beautiful than my imagination remembered."

Her response was to kiss me again. Hands were roaming and I moaned as hers roamed over my ass. I pulled away from her lips on a gasp.

"Fuck, Bella. If your hands keep wandering like that, I won't be able to stop myself."

Her brown eyes shone as she smiled. "So don't stop then."

I stilled completely and stared down at the beautiful woman in my arms. "Are you sure baby?"

She nodded and I moaned stroked one of her hands over the bulge that had formed in my jeans. I crashed my lips back to hers and let my hands start their own roaming. I had her bra off and tossed across the room. The boobs that had stared in my fantasies over the last year were on display before me. I stroked a thumb over one nipple, smiling when I heard her moan; and I quickly took other nipple into my mouth. My tongue flicked it, tasting the taut bud. Her back arched off the couch and she whimpered.

I let my hands slide down her ribs and slowly pushed down the stretchy pants she was wearing. I let out my own moan when I realized that she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Fuck, Tex." I said lowly as I slid a finger over her already wet slit. "You're soaked."

"Only for you, Edward. It's only ever been you." She said between sighs as I flicked my finger through the wetness and up to her clit. I slammed my mouth back to hers and slid a finger into her dripping pussy. Her hips pressed it further into my hand as I pushed a second finger in; my thumb rubbing slow circles over her already swollen clit. It didn't take long before she was panting my name, the walls of her tight pussy squeezing my fingers and her orgasm soaking my hand. I could feel my cock getting painfully hard in my jeans as I thought of how it would feel being buried deep inside her.

I smiled down at her as I slid my fingers out of her and into my mouth, moaning at the taste of her release. Her eyes were dark and satisfied. She took a deep breath and smiled.

"Your turn." She tried to push me up but I wasn't having any of that.

"Oh, Tex. You're not doing that tonight. My cock needs to be inside you when I cum tonight." As I looked down at her, I got serious. "Bella, can I make love to you?"

She sighed out a yes. I stood and pushed my pants down to the floor, then covered her body with mine.

"Before we do this, I need you to tell me something."

"Anything, what do you need Edward?"

"Are you back? Are you my girl again, my Tex?"

Her eyes filled with tears again. "I've always been yours, but yes, if you'll have me. I'm back."

I kissed her, devouring her mouth, my tongue fighting with hers. I slid a hand down her body to her knee and lifted her leg up over my hip. Opening her up so that I could easily slip inside. I let my cock slide up and down her slit, not quite slipping inside. I knew then that I wouldn't last long; I wasn't even inside her yet and my cock was already weeping. I pulled away from her mouth.

"Baby, I am so sorry, but I'm afraid that this is gonna be quick. I haven't been with anyone since you left"

"I don't care Edward, just take me."

I did as she asked and pushed my cock inside. Both of us gasping, she was so fucking tight that I didn't know how I could last longer than a few pumps. I wanted her to cum again, so I slipped one hand in between us and rubbed her clit as I pumped in and out of her. It only took a few seconds before she was squeezing my cock with her second orgasm. I couldn't hold it anymore, both of my hands gripped her hips and I roared her name as I slammed into her one more time.

I collapsed on top of her, both of us panting. I lifted my head and looked at her, she had tears streaming down her face and I was immediately on alert.

"Oh, Bella. Did I hurt you? Are you okay?" I sat up quickly and pulled her up with me.

"I'm perfect, absolutely perfect. I just forgot how good you felt. How good we always were together."

I sighed and pulled her close. "You're perfect."

We sat there for a few minutes and then I stood up with her in my arms.

She giggled and I reveled in the sound. "What are you doing?" She asked as I made my way to the bedroom.

"Taking you to the shower. I don't know about you, but after that, I'm a little sticky and a lot dirty." I sat her down on the floor in the bathroom and smiled.

She giggled again. "You always were a dirty boy!"

I barked out a laugh and slapped her ass lightly. I couldn't remember the last time I had actually laughed an honest laugh. I couldn't describe how happy I was, and after a long lonely year, I felt complete again.

**A/N: So what did you all think? I have been trying to come up with more, but for now, this is complete. **


End file.
